Red
by SkyePey
Summary: Natalie acaba de huir, herida de gravedad, de Los Merodeadores, gracias a la ayuda de Rick. En su escapatoria y búsqueda de medicamentos se encuentra con otra persona tan a la deriva como ella. Triste por la reciente pérdida de su hermano, Oliver, la chica de cabellos colorados e indomables se destina a juzgar por su cuenta, en la gente que puede confiar o no. Daryl D./O.C.


Desesperación. Agonía. No quería pensar que iba a pasar conmigo en los próximos minutos. MINUTOS. Eso era lo que me quedaba de vida, suerte, aire que exhalar de mis pulmones.

Era íncreible lo lúcida que estaba en ese momento, a minutos de morir. Mi cerebro procesaba todo a una super velocidad mientras, sin poder evitarlo, movía mis muñecas atadas, por inercia; sabía que sin algo filoso no podría desatarme de esas malditas cuerdas que ataban mis extremidades superiores al pomo de la puerta. La forma que ese malnacido me había atado impedía que pudiera siquiera levantarme del suelo de ese, sorprendentemente, limpio baño.

Había sido una estúpida, pese a que mi vocecita interior me decía "Oliver esta muerto, no salgas". ¿Qué hice? Si. Salí. Fui a buscarlo, intenté seguir sus pasos como el me enseñó. Sólo me llevó a ese maldito momento. Ese grupo de cinco hombres que me tenían secuestrada y maniatada en ese baño a la espera de una segura tortura y violación.

Violación.

Mis ojos se anegaron de lágrimas al pensar voz alta en mi mente en esa posibidad, gimoteando mientras movía frenéticamente mis brazos tirando de las cuerdas. Tenía un pedazo de tela en mi boca que impedía que salgan mis gritos. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Los minutos eran interminables, mientras buscaba una salida. En el lavabo no había filoso, ni un bote de jabón para arrojar. La cortina de la ducha estaba muy lejos de mi alcance y no había nada a mano más que la alfombra del suelo. Afuera se escuchaban sus engorrosos gritos y risas, incluso pudo escuchar un pequeño debate sobre quién subía por mi primero. El sudor perlaba mi frente y se escurría por mi cuello, haciendome cosquillas. Es gracioso, nunca antes me había fijado en esas cosquillas, pero ahora era consciente de todo lo que pasaba por mi asustado cuerpo. Las palpitaciones de mi frenético corazón, el temblor de mis dedos pese a su leve perdida de circulación por las cuerdas, mis ganas de orinar mezcladas con dolor de vientre, y hasta como el sol que entraba por la pequeña ventana daba calidez a mi rostro y hacía ver mi cabello indomable y colorado como si desprendiera fuego. Yo me había llevado a esa situación, yo debía salir de ella.

Viva o muerta, razoné con pesar.

Mientras sentía pena por mi se escuchó un grito masculino que me erizó el vello.

Solamente iré a mear!-

Recuerda que yo la reclamé primero, le tocas un pelo y terminaras igual que Tony, estás avisado.-

Oh no.

Sacudí mi cabellera de modo que cubriera mi rostro y deje caer mi cabeza, finjiendo seguir desmayada. Entró por la otra puerta, de pasos pesado. Sentí su risa, pero mantuve mi rostro sereno. Creo que podía sentir mi corazón latir tan rápido.

Se agachó frente mío y levantó mi rostro. Pasó un dedo por la comisura de mi boca y mi labio tembló levemente del terror. Con la otra mano tomo una mecha de mi cabello colorado y la olio. Bajo tocando mis antebrazos, torso, jugaba con unas costuras salidas de mi mini chaqueta marrón que uso generalmente para ajustar mi arco en la espalda. Abrió el cierre lentamente mientras susurraba "Al diablo". Sentí mi cuerpo paralizarse al exponer mi busto debajo de mi blusa de tiras gris, mientras se deleitaba con los ojos por lo que había debajo de mi corpiño negro.

Se que estas despierta...- Susurró en mi oído mientras yo intentaba no explotar del miedo. Corrió la tela que silenciaba mi voz e introdujo un dedo en mi boca sin previo aviso, sin darme tiempo de reaccionar. Con la otra mano me ahorcó para evitar que gritara.- ¿Te gustá? Dentro de poco colocaré esos dedos en otro lugar, dentro tuyo, bonita.- Abrí los ojos con terror y con mi lengua intenté quitar esos dedos de mi boca, lo mordí con saña, intenté gritar. Nada, nada lograba que sacara los dedos de mi boca, sólo lograba que siguiera ahorcandome más fuerte y sonriera con más placer.-

Maldi...- Sólo podía articular mientras sufría los primeros síntomas de falta de oxigeno. Quería que siguiera, quería que me matara. Prefería morir así que violada y ultrajada por esos infelices. Mordí con más saña su dedo indice y su rostro dibujo la primera mueca de dolor. Quitó los dedos de mi boca, sólo para levantar su mano e imprimirlas en mi rostro de una cachetada cuando una sombra detrás de él se irguió y golpeó su cabeza con la culata de su arma. Lou cayó al suelo de un golpe seco y sentí un ardor en mi garganta muy fuerte, queríendo toser mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire desesperada.-

No debes toser, te escucharan.- Me dijo el hombre que me liberó de mi próxima muerte y tapo mi boca con su mano. Lo miré alarmada e intenté alejarme de su agarre. Entreabrió dos dedos para dejar pasar algo de aire y me miro con determinación.- Respira suavemente, tranquila, no debes toser.- Asentí mientras quitaba la mano para tomarle pulso al hombre del suelo.- Sigue vivo... ¿Cómo te llamas?- Miraba su temple y determinación, ¿Cómo había llegado ese hombre ahí? No era del grupo que me secuestro.-

Natalie.-

Rick.- Susurró el mientras evaluaba la situación por la ventana y escuchando por las paredes. Tomó su cuchillo y libero mis adoloridas muñecas.- Vamos a salir de aquí.- Baje los brazos sólo para sentir un fuerte dolor en mis articulaciones. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba así?- Ven...-

Me agache y quite mi borcego derecho, para urgar y sacar mi pequeña navaja, y sin pensarlo, la introduje por el ojo del tipo que yacia en el suelo. Miré su camisa a cuadros rojas y sonreí. Volteé el gordo cuerpo y se la saque sin reparos, para luego atarla a mi cintura. Rick me miró y pude notar que sonrió levemente, recordando a alguien, capaz.-

Vamos.- Susurró Rick abriendo la puerta por la cual el entró, lo seguí volviendo a sentir mis latidos en mis oídos. Acomodé mi blusa y cerre el cierre de la chaquetilla sin mangas con los dedos temblorosos y me detenía ante cada seña de Rick. Sus voces se escuchaban por todos lados, malditos bastardos.- ¿Puedes salir por acá?- Señalo una pequeña ventana, estilo ventiluz.-

Yo sí, tu no.- Dije con un poco de temor en mi voz.-

Yo buscaré otra salida.-

Hombre...-

Si te toman de vuelta, tu fin será mucho peor, seamos realistas.-

Pero ni siquiera me conoces, yo...- Me encogí de hombros levemente emocionada, le estaba debiendo la vida.-

No me hace falta.- Me pasó un pequeño bulto, donde había una barra de cereal, mi arco plegable y dos fotos. Una donde estaba mi familia, la única persona de cabello colorado e indomable era yo, abrazada a mi padre y otra que salía con Oliver, de espaldas mirando al lago cercano a casa – Estaba en la otra habitación, te debo las flechas.-

Descuida, yo...- Estaba sufriendo mentalmente por alguien que no conocía hacía cinco minutos atrás.- Rick...-

No sigas un camino fijo, no vuelvas por mi, sólo ve.- Asentí sin poder articular palabra, tome su mano derecha y la aprete con genuina preocupación. Rapidamente quite la tapa del ventiluz y, luego de un complicado esfuerzo, pude salir al exterior, sobre el tejado. Traté de no hacer ruido pero era casi imposible. Busqué con la vista un mullido pasto donde caer y me deje ir. Siempre temí a las alturas (temo a muchas cosas, francamente) pero era tal mi desesperación y temor que sin pensarlo lo hice.-

Me incorporé tambaleante y di tres pasos torpes con mis livianos borcegos cuando escuche:

La hija de puta se escapa!- "Demonios" pensé y mis piernas comenzaron a correr sin punto fijo por inercia. Podía sentir la sangre correr en mis venas disparando dosis de adrenalina en mi cerebro.

Un metro. Tres metros. Cinco metros. Diez metros y caí. Sentía un dolor impresionante en mi espalda, un dolor punzante que se irradíaba hasta mis piernas.

¿Dónde demonios crees que vas?- Gritaba la voz del arquero, que se acercaba glorioso, hacía mi. Estaba a dos metros de mi lastimero arrastrar cuando un grito dentro de la casa llamó su atención.-

– LOU ESTA MUERTO!- El arquero volteó su mirada hacía mi dos segundos, antes de soltar un insulto e irse corriendo a la casa. Como pude, me incorporé y continué corriendo. Tenía una flecha clavada en mi torso, reconocí el dolor, y seguía corriendo. Deseaba que Oliver pudiera verme, "JA" ahí tienes valentía para derrochar.

No quise voltear, no quise pensar en Rick. El pensamiento que me mantenía cuerda y con fuerzas para seguir corriendo era como me sentí al estar atada con ese hombre con sus dedos dentro de mi boca. Me estremecía y seguía arrastrando las piernas en un intento de correr para huir de allí. La flecha me provocaba mucho dolor ante cada paso, pero prefería estar más lejos para intentar sacarmela y vendarme.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de perderme en lo frondoso del bosque cercano a ese vecindario, tomé coraje para arrodillarme en el suelo y cerrar los ojos dos segundos ante el dolor. Apoye mi cabeza en el árbol que tenia frente a mi y deje escapar todo el llanto reprimido.

En resumen, Oliver estaba seguramente muerto, me secuestraron, casi me violan, conocí y perdí en cinco minutos a la única persona que me ayudó en semanas y para rematar, tenía una flecha incrustada en mi torso que podía decidir mi futuro en las próximas horas.

Por lo menos tengo una flecha...- Dije para mi misma mientras hipaba por el llanto. Solté un último suspiro antes de tomar la flecha con ambas manos y de una sola maniobra la saqué gritando fuertemente.- Mierda, mierda, mierda como duele...-

Escupí saliva al suelo, sentía el dolor en cada fibra de mi cuerpo, temblaba sin poder contener los espasmos...

"Si Rick no había matado a todos, vendrán por mi". Eso pasaba por mi cabeza cuando desperté arriba de una rama, recostada boca abajo, babeando y ardiendo de fiebre. Intenté incorporarme pero fue imposible hacerlo. Baje la vista hasta mi precario torniquete que hice con la camisa de cuadros roja. La sangre había empapado la tela y dolia como mil demonios. Era un milagro que bajo mio, no haya zombies desesperados por mi carne con el olor desagradable que emanaba mi herida. Me senté en la rama, mareada, intentando probar bocado de la barra de cereal. Reuniendo fuerzas, me mentalicé en bajar de ahí y buscar algún calmante, analgésico para la fiebre y si el destino era prometedor, antibióticos.

Pero si algo predecible sabemos de la vida y el destino, es que ambos son impredecibles.

Caí de espaldas al suelo en el instante que mis brazos se soltaron de la firme rama que me acunó durante un par de horas. No recuerdo si había gritado o no, no recuerdo nada más que dolor en ese instante y un rostro. Un sucio, triste y mancillado rostro que me miraba con duda mientras me apuntaba con una especie de arco reforzado.

– ¿Rick?- Susurré antes de cerrar los ojos, vencida.-

– ¿Conoces a Rick?- Escuche a lo lejos de una voz rasposa pero agradable, antes de caer desmayada en la hierba.-


End file.
